


The Last Cookie

by TheWeepingMonk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Mon-El huffed incredulously. “You really want to race over a cookie?”Kara nodded. “I needs my sweets.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Last Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and decided it was time to finally finish it!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Late Christmas Eve found Kara sitting on her living room floor watching _It's A Wonderful Life_ with Mon-El while Winn snored quietly on the couch behind them. Everyone else had left hours ago except for Winn who had gotten drunk on eggnog and passed out. 

Kara reached for a Christmas tree-shaped cookie only for her hand to gently knock into Mon-El's. “Oh, sorry,” she said flustered, quickly retracting her hand. “You go ahead.”  
  
He smiled and grabbed the cookie.  
  
Kara reached again for a cookie, frowning when she came away with only crumbs. “Wait!” She exclaimed as Mon-El went to dip the cookie into his milk. 

He paused, confused by her sudden outburst. “What?”  
  
“How many of those have you had?” Kara asked.  
  
Mon-El shrugged. “A few. Why?”  
  
“Because that’s the last one.”  
  
Mon-El furrowed his brow. “And?”  
  
“And she wants it," Winn mumbled before burping and rolling over.  
  
Mon-El frowned. “But it’s mine.”  
  
“Just because you grabbed it doesn’t mean it’s yours,” Kara told him.   
  
“Yes it does!” Mon-El protested. “Food is kind of the only thing where touching it makes it yours!” 

"But I made them!"

Mon-El shoots her a look. "You made _one_ tray of _burned_ cookies."

Kara struggles to come up with a response."Yes... _but_...I, I helped you ice yours!'

"Kara, come on," Mon-El said. 

“I’ll race you for it."  
  
Mon-El huffed incredulously. “You really want to race over a cookie?”  
  
Kara nodded. “I needs my sweets.”   
  
Mon-El chuckled and set the cookie back on the plate. “ _Fine_. We’ll fly to the DEO and back. Winner gets the cookie. Loser has to take Winn home."   
  
“Deal,” Kara said.  
  
They both jumped to their feet and took off out the windows, the resulting wind rousing Winn.   
  
It was exhilarating to fly side by side, fighting to steal the lead. It was something that was a little more challenging than Kara expected, but she knew she would win. She still had years of soaking in the sun's rays to her advantage.   
  
To keep from spoiling their fun, Kara kept up the pretense she was struggling, her heart fluttering at the teasing smiles Mon-El shot her when he was in the lead.  
  
"Looks like my powers are finally catching up to yours,” Mon-El said as they circled the DEO.  
  
Kara snorted. “You wish,” she told him, preparing to increase her speed exponentially. She glanced over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him as she shot off.  
  
She stopped halfway home, wanting to make the last stretch a fair fight. It didn’t take as long as she thought it would for him to come to a stop in front of her.  
  
“I’m nowhere close to you in speed, am I?” Mon-El questioned.   
  
Kara crinkled her nose, giving him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I just wanted to make it fun.”  
  
Mon-El grinned. “No, uh, I actually think it’s kind of sweet.”  
  
Kara’s smile grew bigger. “Since it’s not really a fair fight, I’ve decided to hold back the rest of the way.”  
  
“Ah, so I still get to lose, but you get to look like a gracious winner,” Mon-El joked, flying closer to her.   
  
Kara wrapped her arms around his neck. “Exactly.”  
  
Mon-El chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her. Kara smiled against his lips, kissing him firmly, feeling his hands settle on her hips, the heat of them soaking through her pajama bottoms.   
  
“Come on,” Kara said, pushing away from him before she became too distracted. “I have a race to win.”  
  
The look Mon-El gave her screamed the three little words they had yet to say, and it warmed Kara from head to toe  
  
“And...go!” Mon-El shouted. They were off, back to flying side by side, the cold harsh wind barely a nip against their skin, dopey smiles firmly in place. 

Kara was terrified to even think it, but here, having a silly race with the man she loved, she was truly happy.   
  
Kara, predictably, won, but when she went to claim her prize she found the plate empty.  
  
“Wha – where is the cookie?” Kara asked as Mon-El landed next to her.

He shrugged, clearly as confused as she was.   
  
“I ate it,” Winn told her, slurring his words, and drawing her attention.  
  
Kara threw her arms up. “Winn!” She exclaimed.  
  
He lifted a plate full of cookies from his lap. “What? There were more in the kitchen.”  
  
Kara frowned, but when she looked over at Mon-El, the happy light in his eyes turned it into a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
